se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ariel Sharon/Asia
Asia del Sur India * Ver Ariel Sharon - Atal Bihari Vajpayee.jpg| Ariel Sharon, left, shakes hands with Indian Prime Minister Atal Bihari Vajpayee upon his arrival at the presidential palace in New Delhi, India, Sept. 9. (T.C. Malhotra) Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Ariel Sharon - David Ben-Gurion.jpg| David Ben-Gurion and Major General Ariel Sharon - 1971. Photo by David Rubinger/CORBIS. Levi Eshkol - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Premier Levi Eshkol (C) meets with Israeli's Chief of Staff General Haim Bar Lev (R) and military commander Ariel Sharon at a command post in Tel Aviv. As the three men met on March 21, 1968 Israeli forces advanced into Jordanian territory in an action which Israel termed a reprisal for raids by Arab saboteurs based on Jordanian soil. Ariel Sharon - Golda Meir.jpg| Israeli prime minister Golda Meir and Ariel Sharon, commander of the 143rd Reserve Armored Division, visit the southern command in the Sinai. (Israeli Government Press Office) Ariel Sharon - Menachem Begin.jpg| Prime Minister Menahem Begin (left) meets with Agriculture Minister Ariel Sharon at the Prime Minister's Office in Jerusalem. Photo: Yaakov Saar Ariel Sharon - Isaac Shamir.jpg| Yitzhak Shamir with Ariel Sharon (photo credit: Moshe Shai/Flash90) Ariel Sharon - Isaac Rabin.jpg| Generals-turned-prime ministers Ariel Sharon (Left) and Yitzhak Rabin. (Photo: GPO) Ariel Sharón - Shimon Peres.jpg| FILE - In this Wednesday, Jan. 12, 2005 file photo, Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon, left, speaks with second vice premier and Labor party leader Shimon Peres prior to a session in the Knesset, Israel's parliament, for the budget vote, in Jerusalem. Sharon, the hard-charging Israeli general and prime minister who was admired and hated for his battlefield exploits and ambitions to reshape the Middle East, died Saturday, Jan. 11, 2014. The 85-year-old Sharon had been in a coma since a debilitating stroke eight years ago.(AP Photo/Oded Balilty, FIle) Ariel Sharon - Ehud Barak.jpg| Barak and Sharon: Partners no longer. AP Ariel Sharon - Ehud Olmert.jpg| Ehud Olmert and Ariel Sharon, at a 2004 cabinet meeting. (photo credit: Sharon Perry/Flash 90/File. Ariel Sharón - Benjamín Netanyahu.jpg| Benjamin Netanyahu speaks with Ariel Sharon in 2003. (photo credit: Flash 90) Palestina * Ver Ariel Sharon - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Ariel Sharon, who was Israel's foreign minister in 1998, negotiated with Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat at the Wye River Plantation, Md. They reached a limited agreement, but Sharon refused to shake hands with Arafat, his life-long rival. This is one of the few photos showing them together. Israel Government Press Office/AP Ariel Sharón - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Ariel Sharon with Mahmoud Abbas at the Prime Minister’s Office on July 01, 2003. (Photo credit: Nati Shohat Flash90) Turquía * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Sin imagen.jpg| Aún no está claro si el primer ministro israelí, que también se reunió con el presidente Ahmet Necdet Sezer y el ministro de Estado Kemal Dervis, obtuvo resultados concretos durante su visita. 09 de agosto de 2001 a las 00:00 GMT. Jean-Christophe Peuch Abdullah Gül - Ariel Sharón.jpg| FM Gul meets counterpart Shalom. AP Archive Ariel Sharón - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon (L) shakes hands with Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan (R) during a meeting in Jerusalem on May 1, 2005. TRT Fuentes Categoría:Ariel Sharon